The Navi Massacre
by kellyQ
Summary: UPDATED WITH CHAPTER Six! AU Megaman NT Warrior ShounenAi A young boy by the name of Rock is assigned on a mission to be a guardian ... LanxChaud RockMegamanxProtomanBlues and other couples
1. Chapter 1

The Navi Massacre

Chapter One

By Kellyq

Green eyes scanned the surroundings. His target wasn't very far ...

_A young boy clad in a blue jumper walked up to a man wearing a white trench coat. His shirt was orange, and the pants were twentieth century bell bottoms. _

_"You wanted to talk to me,Meijin?" _

_The brown haired man nodded his head. "Yea. I have a solo mission for you ..." _

_The young boy's expression darkened. He hated going on missions without his 'partner' **Blues**. it made him feel weak. _

_"I know ..." the dark haired boy responded. "the stupid baka forgot his armor before he left for his own solo mission." _

_Meijin sighed. "Your mission to find a boy by the name of Lan Hikari," the brown haired man explained. He pulled out a disk, and handed it to Rock. "All the info you need to know is that disk." _

_The dark haired boy nodded his head. "Anything else?" _

_Meijin shook his head. "You're dismissed ..." _

Rock looked at his outfit-changing-watch which read - 2:45. _Lan should be out of school, _the dark haired boy thought.

* * *

Brown eyes glanced at the clock, then back at the computer screen in front of him. The boy let out a sigh, and closed out some files when the bell rang. 

"Okay," Miss Mari called to the class. "That's it for today, and don't forget to study for the next exam coming up."

Some of the kids left as Lan walked up to the desk. "How can I help my favorite student," the woman teased.

Lan smirked. "Well, your _favorite student_ is returning late homework."

Miss Mari sighed. She looked up from what she was doing. "Lan, have you ever considered a tutor?"

Lan was about to counter back, when one of his friends with cherry red hair poked her head in. "We're leaving without you ..."

Miss Mari sighed again. "Alright. I'll let you off this time. But Lan ... try and study for the next exam."

The brown haired boy gave his teacher a fake salute, and walked out.

* * *

Once Rock heard the bell, he jumped down from a nearby tree and started to look around - as though he were looking for someone. _Man - I had no idea that - _

"Maylu," came a voice. Rock turned his head to see a young girl with long blond hair. She wore a pink short sleeve shirt with matching pants. _That's got to be Lan right next to that girl with red hair, _Rock thought.

"Oh ... hi ... what's going on?" Maylu asked Roll.

"Glide invited me to study over at his house - so I'm not coming home until late tonight."

Rock watched the whole thing deep in thought. He was snapped out of it when Roll noticed him.

She walked up and smiled at him. "Aren't you cute. What's your name?"

"R - Rock ..." He stuttered. _What's wrong with me ... _

Maylu chuckled. "Roll ... don't frighten him ..."

The blond girl ignored her sister. "Well, I have to get going, bye."

"I have to go too," Maylu said, and walked the other direction. "Oh ... and Lan. Don't forget to study!"

Lan just let out a nervous laugh and waved. Once Maylu was out of sighed Lan turned toward Rock.

"A new guy huh?"

Rock blinked. "Yea ... you could say that ..."

Lan smiled and extended his hand. "Rock is it? I'm Lan ..."

The dark haired boy nodded his head and shook the other boys hand. "I was thinking about going to this school. Anything you can tell me?"

Lan looked thoughtful for a moment. "The best person to ask is my teacher, Miss Mari."

Rock nodded his head. "What is a good time for that?"

"Before school ... I think ..."

Rock couldn't help but smile. _He's not the brightest but he seems like a nice person ... _"Anyways, I have to go ... and I hope we can become friends."

Lan grinned. "I'd like that!"

The dark haired boy smiled and watched the the brown haired boy run across the street.

* * *

_I think I'm going to like this mission, _Rock thought. He was now sitting in front of the computer, working on some data._ I Wonder what kind of mission Blues has. _The thought made Rock tense with frustration. His expression darkened, as he got to his feet and walked to where he left his watch. 

Rock picked it up and slipped it on. He pointed it to the middle of the room, and pressed a few buttons. A moment later a holographic image of a tall man with long silver hair appeared. He was clad in a red trench coat, and dark pants.

The first thing Rock did was glared at the man. "What's the idea leaving your armor behind?"

The man smirked. _"I don't need it for this mission ..."_

Rock's expression darkened again. He knew that it was Blues' way of playing tough - and he knew better than argue with the elder man.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll come back safely ..."

Blues smiled down at the boy with a warm look. _You're so cute, _the man thought. _"I promise I'll be come back soon ..." _

Rock nodded his head and pressed a few buttons and the holograph shriveled away.

TO BE CONTINUED ..


	2. Chapter 2

The Navi Massacre

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

"Alright," Miss Mari called out to the class. "Settle down."

Lan looked up to see the teacher standing next to Rock. He was wearing a blue turtle-neck, light blue wind-breaker, and white sneakers.

The brown haired boy smiled. _Well, _he thought, _I didn't think he was serious about it. But that's cool he desided on coming here. _

"Everyone," Miss Mari continued. "This is Rock ..." Everyone was now looking his way. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about your self."

That was when Roll realized that it was the guy she met yesterday. Across from her was a boy with sandy colored hair that was shoulder length. He wore an orange and yellow shirt with matching pants.

He looked at what Roll was looking at to see that it was the new kid. The boy looked back at Roll to see that she was blushing. His eyes narrowed. _This new kid better not be taking **my**_ _Roll away. _

"Lets see," Rock continued, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "I'm good with computers, like to play sports and sometimes hang out."

"That's interesting," Miss Mari mused. "Go ahead and take a seat next to Lan. He's the one wearing the cloth around his forehead ..."

Rock nodded his head and sat on the left side of Lan.

"You finally made it," Lan murmured in Rock's direction.

The dark haired boy nodded his head, paying full attention to Miss Mari.

* * *

The class went for an hour, with minor interruptions from various kids passing notes to each other. 

"Alright class," Miss Mari sighed. "You can go ahead and close your assignment for today ..."

Just as Rock closed his file, a sudden feeling came over him. He stood up, asking Miss Mari if he could be excused from class early.

The teacher rose a brow, but nodded her head. Rock turned and ran out of the room leaving a couple of surprised kids.

* * *

Blues sat down and started apply cream on his burns... 

_"Everyone run," a lady shouted. "This way!" _

_The hospital was on fire, and how the fire broke out, no one knew..._

Blues was so deep in thought he failed to realize that Rock rushed in, until the dark haired boy called out his name.

The silver haired man looked up to see Rock's worried expression. The dark haired boy was about to ask what happened, when a beeping sound came from the computer.

Blues got to his feet and took a step but his legs were so weak, he collapsed onto the floor.

Seeing this, Rock stepped up and caught his crush in his arms.

* * *

_I wonder what that was all about, _Lan thought._ He was worried about something. I could feel it. _He was on his way home from school. _I'll have to ring Chaud and see how he's been. _He blushed at the last thought and quickened his pace. 

He wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about it.

* * *

Rock held Blues' injured body close to his. "Why ... you told me ... promised me that you wouldn't get hurt ..." 

"You look pathetic ..." came a familiar voice from the door.

The dark haired boy didn't have to look up. He knew who it was, and it was the last person he wanted to see.

Bass. A kid about Rock's age walked in. He wore battered boots, and a long poncho that went down to his ankles. He looked at the two with a hard expression.

"Gomen ..." Blues finally murmured.

Rock looked up. Green eyes lock with blue. "Are you okay?"

Jealousy started to well up in Bass. _Blues has a lot of nerve trying to take Rock. I've known him longer than you have. _With a frustrated sigh, Bass walked out.

* * *

Rock let his body relax after Bass walked out. _Bass has some nerve making Rock feel uncomfortable ... _Blues thought. "I'm okay," Blues finally said, trying to reassure his crush. They stayed on the floor for a moment, Rock holding Blues. The silver haired man eyed the boy and smiled. 

"I'm going to be okay," Blues murmured to the dark haired boy. "Now let me go. I have to file my report."

Rock murmured something that Blues couldn't quite get. The dark haired boy helped the silver haired man to his feet and guided him to the computer chair.

* * *

"... And his name is ..." 

"Rock ..." A voice from the computer finished.

Lan blinked at the computer screen. He was having an on-line chat with Chaud. The black and white haired boy smirked at the look his crush was making.

"How did you know ...?" Lan breathed.

"Let's just say I have connections there ..." Chaud mused.

He didn't want to mention what he's been up to, and have Lan worry about him. _At least I have got Lan's sick mother to another hospital before it happened, _Chaud thought.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

The Navi Massacre

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

Rock sat there, not paying any attention to Miss Mari, or the lesson. Lan looked over his shoulder at the dark haired boy who was deep in thought. Lan wasn't the only one who noticed - Roll did too, and she was going to find out what was wrong.

"Rock ..." she whispered, leaning across the table. "Are you okay?"

The dark haired boy blinked a few times, and turned to give Roll a fake smile. Lan watched an unconvinced look. Somethings_ up, and I'm going to find out, _Lan thought. Glide watched from the other end of the room. _I have tofind out what's so special about this person,_the sandy haired boy thought.

The last class ended shortly after that. Rock let a sigh, snapping out of this thought. _I've got to stop thinking about why Bass is back ... and the whole thing with Blues ... _

"Rock," came the teacher's voice. The dark haired boy froze for a moment, but relaxed when he realized that it was only Miss Mari. "Is everything alright?"

"Gomen .. I was just thinking."

Miss Mari nodded her head. "Do think you'll have time keep your head out the clouds long enough to stay after class – and that goes for you too, Lan."

* * *

The two boys stood there, just as they both agreed ... 

"Rock, how does helping Lan sound?"

The dark haired boy rose a brow, and eyed them both. "You mean a tutor, right?"

Lan groaned. "But Miss Mari, I was hoping to see my mom at the hospital that she transferred to ..."

_Rock and Blues sat in silence as the silver haired boy did some typing. After a few moments, Blues spoke up. _

_"You're still upset about something ..." _

_"Why did you lie to me," Rock finally spoke up. "You knew it was dangerous ..." _

_Blues sighed in frustration. "Look Rock, if I wore that thing, people would've gotten suspicious – and Chaud needed my help ..." _

_"Chaud ...?" Rock paused, trying to remember where he heard that name before. "That's right – he's you're younger brother ..." _

_Blues nodded his head. "I'm not supposed to tell you this ... but," the gray haired man paused before continuing. "Chaud thinks there's a group of people that are after Lan and his family ..." _

_Rock nodded his head ..._

The dark haired boy smiled. "We can do some studying while we visit your mother."

Lan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Glide pulled himself from the door deep in thought. He failed to notice that Roll was standing there. 

After a moment the blonde girl finally spoke up. "Eavesdropping ...?"

Glide froze for a moment, and turned. "N-no. I was just ..."

Roll chuckled as the door opened. Lan and Rock walked out. "Oh ... hi." Lan responded. Glide was about to ask what was happening, when he heard a beeping sound.

Glide looked down at his digital-watch, and gasped in shock. "Shoot! I was supposed to be home an hour ago ..."

"I can give you a ride ..." Roll offered.

"R-really? That's awfully nice of you ..."

The two walked down the hallway. Lan couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that Roll and Glide would make a cute couple.

* * *

It wasn't long before Glide and Roll came to what looked like a mansion. The two got off the tricycle and walked to the door. 

"Thanks for offering me a ride ..." Glide said, unlocking the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to me stay and help take care of your sick sister?" Roll offered again.

A flicker of hope was showed in Glide's eyes. "I'd like that."

Roll smiled. She turned and ran to get her stuff from the back of the tricycle. Once she got inside, Glide offered to take her book bag up the flight of stairs.

"Are you sure? I mean ... they're really heavy."

"I have no problem with that," the sandy haired boy told her. He took the bag, and heaved it over his shoulder.

Roll watched with a worried look, as Glide carried both of their book bags. Roll stayed close behind to make sure that Glide didn't fall. Once they got to the top, Roll went past Glide and opened the door to his room.

Glide nodded and smiled. He walked up, and entered his room. Roll moved out of the way toward the bed. The sandy blond boy put the bags down, but failed to notice that one of the straps was right at his foot.

He took a step and lost his footing. He fell forward, on top of Roll. He was spread out on top of her, with his face in her neck. Glide could smell a faint sent of Raspberry. _She smell's nice, _he thought. Glide didn't hear Roll speak up until she tried to move a little. Glide froze, as realization sank in - their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Glide ..." Roll breathed. She didn't mind what happened, but the way they landed was causing her left leg to go numb.

The sandy haired boy gently moved away, apologizing for his clumsiness. He pouted inwardly that he couldn't lay on her for a little while longer.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

The Navi Massacre

Chapter Four

By Kellyq

The two walked down the hallway when Lan stopped. Rock stopped too and turned to see the brown haired boy's eyes had changed color.

"Lan ...?"

The brown eyed boy just took off running down the hallway. "Lan, what up!" Rock hollered, and followed his new friend down the hallway. He stopped when he got to the room to see Lan hugging a man that he assumed was his father.

"I ... I thought I'd never see you again ..." Lan choked out.

Mr. Hikari smiled down at his son. "I'm here now and that's all that matters."

Rock smiled sadly at the sight, wishing that he had that type of support. He turned and took a few steps when Lan called out for him to come back.

"Where are you going ... don't you want to met my parents?"

The dark haired boy stopped, and turned with a fake smile on his face. Rock walked up and shook Mr. Hikari's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you the one who agreed to help Lan with his studies?"

Lan laughed nervously. "Yep. Now if mom wakes up tell her I love her ..."

Mr. Hikari smiled. "I will Lan ... and I want you to have some of your homework done before before I get home ..."

* * *

The two put their bags down as Lan pulled out his _Game Boy Color_. Rock eyed the small screen to see that it was a fighting game. 

"Lan, aren't we suppose to study together?" Rock inquired, sounding a little irritated.

"As soon as I beat this level, we can start ..."

Rock rolled his eyes. He knew that Lan wasn't going to even start. "Let me see that. I might be able to help ..."

Lan nodded his head and handed the game over to his friend. Rock looked at it for a moment, and in three minutes he beat the game.

Lan looked at Rock in slight shock. "H-how did you do that ..."

"I have a copy of the game ..."

"That's cool ..." Lan started, then something clicked. "Wait. You did that on purpose so I have no choice but to do my homework when we get home." He whined.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Lan said, coming to what looked like a two story house. "Now I have to warn you. We have a dog ..." 

The word dog caught Rock's attention. "I like dogs ..."

"Good," Lan sighed. He unlocked the door, and they both heard barking. "That's him."

They both walked in to see a little brown dog run up. He was a Chihuahua. The dog looked healthy, and he had a lot of character in his eyes. The dog jumped into Lan's arms and licked his face.

After a moment, the dog turned his head and looked at Rock with a questionable look in his eyes.

The dark haired boy smiled. "I'm Rock and you are ..."

"His name is Rush," Lan clarified. Rock patted the dog before he jumped out of his arms. "He's a good dog and really smart. He saved me a few times ..."

They were now in Lan's room, setting their stuff down. Rush came in a few moments later and made himself comfortable on his little blue bed near the floor near the window.

* * *

After Mr. Hikari watched the two go, he couldn't help but smile. He was grateful that Meijin had someone to look after his son, so that he could focus on who was trying to hurt his family. 

"H-honey, is that you?" came a weak voice that happened to be his wife.

Mr. Hikari turned his head, and he was by her side in a mater of moments. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better now that you are here ..."

Mr. Hikari smiled down at his wife, and kissed her passionately. Haruka held her husband close. "I'm here now ..." Yuuichiro murmured into his wife's ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Lan."

Yuuichiro was now sitting across from Haruka. "How is Lan ..."

"He's doing just fine. He was just here with a new friend ..." Yuuichiro's expression turned into a frown. "His friend is working with Meijin ..." he leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper. "He's the one who I work with ..." Haruka nodded her head. Yuuichiro pulled back and gave her one last kiss. "Now get some rest. I'll be right back."

Haruka nodded her head again. "I love you ..."

"I love you too, and try not to worry. Rock will keep Lan out of trouble."

Haruka chuckled. "I'm not worried at all. I just have this feeling that things are going to change, that's all."

Yuuichiro nodded his head. "I hope that's your intuition talking, and get some rest." He pulled the covers up and kissed her before he walked out.

* * *

"Miss Mari is going to be impressed that I finished half of my homework," Lan chirped. He felt pretty good about it too. 

The two came down the stairs, with Rush waiting at the bottom. He wagged his tail and barked a few times, following the two boy's into the kitchen.

"Do you want a treat?"

Rush became anxious after that. He wagged his tail, and sat down. Lan chuckled and went over to the cupboard, to get the _Dog Biscuits. _

"Lan ..." came Yuuichiro's voice. "You're not giving Rush another Biscuits," he sounded suspicious. "... are you?"

The brown haired boy froze for a moment, and let out a nevous laugh. Yuuichiro walked into the room, and looked down at Rush.

"Bad dog," he scolded, and added. "Are you done with your homework, Lan?"

The brown haired boy smiled. "Yep ... most of it."

"Anyways, I do need to go," Rock cut in.

Lan's face fell. "I was hoping you would stay the night ..."

Yuuichiro watched the two say their good-byes with a sad smile on his face.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

The Navi Massacre

Chapter Five

By Kellyq

Lan blinked a few times when he saw Chaud walking up.

"What are you doing here?"

They both looked at each other for a moment. "How's your mom doing?" Chaud finally asked.

Lan rose a brow. _How did he know about my mom being here? _"She's doing a lot better ..."

Chaud smiled. "That's good. I was going to grab a bite to eat, you want to come?"

The brown haired boy's face lit up. "You know I would never pass an opportunity for some food!"

* * *

Chaud shook his head when Lan ordered his fourth helping of Shish kabob. 

"So ..." Lan started, his mouth full of food. "What brought you to the hospital?"

"I happen to run into your father," Chaud half lied. "He told me where to find you ..."

_That makes sense, _Lan thought. He swallowed the last bite. "I'm glad my dad is home. Maybe my mom will get better now that he's back."

"I'm sure she will," Chaud reassured his friend. _At least the spark is back in his eyes, _he thought. "By the way," Chaud continued to watch his crush. "How's Rock?"

"He's doing fine - but I think there's more to him than he's letting on ..." Lan explained as he looked down at his drink.

"How so ..." Chaud responded, still continuing to watch Lan.

The brown haired boy sighed. "Yesterday for example: I asked him where he lived and he got all weird on me ..."

Chaud's eyes darkened a bit for a moment before replying. "I'm sure he has his reasons ..."

"Yea, okay. But he doesn't have to act like he can't trust me. You or any other of my friends don't act like that."

_That's because I like you, _Chaud thought. "We've been friends awhile so it's natural for that to happen. You and Rock have only known each other for how long now?"

Lan took a sip of water. "For a week now ..."

"My point exactly." Chaud said in a matter of a fact tone. "You two have only known each other for a short period of time ..."

"Your bill, sir," the waiter said, placing the paper down on the table. He turned and walked away.

Chaud took the paper and scanned how much it was. His eyes looked back at Lan. The brown haired boy laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess you want me to help pay for the meal, huh."

* * *

"Thanks for paying ... I'll pay for our next outing." 

Chaud smirked, with amussment in his eyes. "Is that _a date_?" He teased.

Lan flinched, and turned bright red. "I ... if that's what you want ..." he stuttered out without realizing what he just said. Lan blinked, and flushed. "No! That's not ..." he quickly said, trying to cover up his mistake.

Chaud chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I was only kidding. Just make sure you have some money with you."

Lan huffed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yes mother," he responded sarcasticly. "But we should hang out more ..."

"I want to do that too, Lan. But you know with helping my dad with his company, that's hard to do," Chaud said.

They were now in front of Lan's house. "It must be a pain to work there ..." Lan muttered. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later ..." he smiled, bringing his fist out.

Chaud smiled, and did the same thing, but gently pressed his fist against Lan's. "Sure, and give Rush a pat for me ..."

Just as Chaud mentioned the Chihuahua's name, the dog came running up and jumped in the boy's arms. Chaud was a bit startled at first, but smiled as Rush licked his face.

Lan chuckled. "Okay Rush, that's enough. I don't think Chaud wants to go home smelling like dog slobber." He reached out to take the dog out of Chaud's arms, but Rush hopped out of the boys arms in time to have Lan touching Chaud's face. "Sorry ..." Lan quickly said, as he backed away.

He quickly turned and ran back inside, not even looking back.

* * *

After Lan had turned tail and ran, Chaud stood there for a moment wondering what just happened. After another moment standing there, a black limo pulled up. 

"There you are sir," the driver called out, snapping Chaud out of thought. "Where to next?" the driver asked, watching Chaud clim into the back seat.

"Sci-lab, I need to check on a few things ..."

"Very well, sir."

Chaud looked out the window. _I just hope I'm not doing anything to hurt anyone ... that's the last thing I want out of this whole mess. _

_**Lan sighed. "Yesterday for example: I asked him where he lived and he got all weird on me ..."**_

_I hope I'm doing the right thing by helping both of them, _Chaud thought, darkly. _The last thing I want is people getting hurt because of me ..._

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

The Navi Massacre

Chapter Six

By KellyQ

Rock walked into the computer room to see Bass walking up. The two looked at each other for a moment, and before Rock knew what was happening, he was pinned to the wall.

"There's no reason for you to run ..." Bass murmured into the boy's ear.

Rock looked the other way. He didn't like the fact Bass was always in his face, and trying to take advantage of him - when he told Bass he wasn't into him. "Will you just leave me alone!" He yelled, trying to push Bass away. The force wasn't enough to push the brown haired boy away - it just provoked him.

Bass smirked darkly and leaned in to kiss Rock. The dark haired boy tried to press himself further into the wall. Rock really wanted the wall to suck him up when Bass pressed his lips against his. After a moment, Rock was ready to push Bass away. Before he even had a chance, Bass pulled away and walked out.

Rock stood there for a moment, trying to ketch his breath. It didn't take long before his legs gave out, and he slumped to the floor, shaking.

"You're not hurt are you?" came a familiar voice.

Rock froze, and slowly looked up to see that it was Blues. The dark haired teen lowered his gaze and got to his feet, but his legs were shaky. Blues narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Rock tried to stay on his feet.

"I'm alright," Rock reassured the man.

Blues was not convinced. He watched Rock stagger and wobble. It didn't take long before Rock lost his balance, and was leaning against Blues. They remained silent until Blues spoke up in a bitter voice.

"Bass was near you again, wasn't he."

Rock stiffened and his expression darkened. "Yea ..."

"I'll talk to Meijin and see if you can stay some place else. I don't trust Bass after he tried to take advantage of you that one time ..." Blues knew he hit a nerve when Rock pulled away, and a tear slid down his face. The silver haired man sighed. "I know you're still recovering from what Bass did, but you need to move on ..."

Blues paused when he noticed that Rock's expression darkened. "I'm going to update my report now," was the only thing Rock said. The dark haired teen walked to the computer, and sat down to start typing.

* * *

_I don't get it, _Lan thought. He sprawled himself out on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. _How can I be feeling this way about ... _right at that instant, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in .."

The door slowly opened, and his father came in with Rush by his side. The dog hopped onto the bed, and lay down next to Lan.

"Are you alright?" Yuuichiro asked. He walked up and sat next to his son. "You've been acting a little out of it. Did you have a fight with Chaud?"

Lan's expression darkened. "Not exactly. I would like to spend more time with him. Same goes for Rock."

Yuuichiro smiled. _That's good he's starting to know his half brother. _"Well, maybe you should invite Rock more often."

Rush wagged his tail and barked; he pawed gently at Lan's leg. Lan smiled down at the little Chihuahua and started to pet him. "That would be cool ..." Just as he said that, Yuuichiro's cell-phone made a few weird sounds. He groaned. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Once Yuuichiro left the room, Lan looked down at the Rush. "How about we go for a walk." 

The little Chihuahua barked happily. Lan couldn't help but laugh as they both walked out of his room. Once down stairs, Lan could here his father talking on the phone. Yuuichiro's voice was coming from the kitchen, when Lan pressed his body to the wall to easedrop.

_"I'm not sure if it's safe for Rock to stay ..." _came Yuuichiro's voice.

Lan blinked. _Rock? Is he in trouble? I'll have to ask if I - _he was so deep in thought he didn't know that Yuuichiro was standing there.

"Lan ..." he called out softly. The young boy slowly looked up. "I'm going to back -"

"I want to help Rock," Lan interrupted.

Yuuichiro looked down at his son, and saw the determined look on his face. Lan's father sighed. He knew what that look meant - he wasn't going to change Lan's mind.

* * *

Shocked. is what Lan was. Just plain shocked. Why didn't his parents say anything about his father being a scientist? Didn't they trust him to keep a secret? 

"Dad," Lan finally spoke up, "does mom know about this?"

Yuuichiro nodded his head. By that point, the two were standing in front of a pair of double doors. Once the door opened, they were both greeted by Meijin.

Lan looked around in awe. "This place is so cool!"

Meijin looked at Yuuichiro for a moment. "I'm assuming there's a good reason why Lan is here?"

"He wanted to come help ..."

Meijin looked down at Lan for a moment. The brown haired boy was about to say something, when the door opened and Chaud walked in. The two boys looked at each other.

"What are you doing here, Lan," Chaud asked skeptically.

"Same goes for you," Lan said, his eyes holding nothing but suspican.

"This is not the only place I work. My father's company has a business relationship with your father ..." Chaud half lied.

Lan didn't look convinced, but he was going to let it slide for the moment.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that," Rock finally had to ask. 

Once Lan, Yuuichiro, and Meijin helped Rock get ready to stay at the Hikari's. Lan had a solom expression on his face, and Rock was really starting to get irritated.

"I want to know what is really going on," Lan stated, with an edge of anger in his voice.

They both looked at each other, until they heard Yuuichiro calling them for dinner.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
